break on through
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (reloaded) Don karnage and my SI character have a talk in the white room. (contains yoai/shoujo-ai hints)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Akuryouko Matsuda (MY S.I.C. character, if you want to use him, E-mail me.)  
Don karnage sat in the small room across from a young human, Karnage eye-balled the strange youth with care. He was clearly human, he has a red eye (left) and a blue eye (right), when he smiled (which he did alot, it was almost like he was flirting with Karnage, but Karnage shruged it off alot) there were fangs, his hair (which Karnage was fancinated with in a morbid-corious way) was bright red, wild and look very fluffy and soft. The youth's clothes were.... "Odd" to say the least, he wore a red long coat with white large cuffs and a black furry collar, it was open to revail a highly dark scarlet shirt and black pants that has a few chains swinging from his side.  
Don karnage looked down at the coffee table where several books with pretty, although really flat chested, girls were posing, the youth across from him reached for a mag that has a very sexy red haired girl (HA!) was posing against the setting of the crystal blue sea. "Mind?" the youth said, Karnage noticed that his white cuffs were fuzzy too like his callor. "No, go ahead" Karnage said, "the youth smiled, flashing his fangs an giving Karnage a nervous feeling. The door on one side of the room opened, "Is lydia deetz here?" A blond girl asked, "sorry claire" the youth said, "she's hiding in the makai" the blond girl thank them and left.  
"So, why are you here?" Don karnage rised his head from the books, something wasn't right about them but he can't put his finger on it. "I'm here mister..?" the youth chuckled before giving his name, "my name's Akuryouko Matsuda, but just call me Ryouko." Karnage nodded. *Stranger and stranger* he thought before saying, "I'm here because someone called and told me to come here to, how do you say? Play a cosplay" Ryouko face brighten up as he clasped his hands togather while his eyes got really beady and "magic" bubbles started to appire everywhere in the room (which has turn into a pink backdrop). "I LOVE COSPLAYING!" Don karnage felt a sweatdrop form on his head, "one time I cosplayed as-" Ryouko's voice dipped into near femme sexy tone as he posed like a model against an imagionary lamp post, "-Aisha clanclan and Nurse Dirty" then he winked, Karnage felt very well. "So what are you dressing up as?" Karnage looked at Ryouko with fear in his eyes tring to get his voice box to work, "W-What are you loony toony self talking about?". The youth look confused for a momet then brighten up, "This is your first cosplay? Isn't it?" Karnage nodded.  
Ryouko sighed, "It's like this, YOU choose a character from a manga/anime that you like and try to dress up like them, at this con i'm dressing as a waitress." Karnage rised a brow, what's so wonderful about a waiter? "Speaking of cosplay, I got to get dressed quickly" ryouko left the room through one of the only two doors, "What a freak-type person, yes no?". The door open and walked in a 14 year old japanese boy dressed in a gray school uniform, his lanthy blackish blue hair made him look like a girl. "Hello" he said meakly, Karnage nodded a greeting towards him. "I'm just waiting for my koibito, don't mind me", Karnage rised abrow then chuckled, it would be asham if his girlfriend would break the poor boy's heart just to get a glimce at him wonerfulness. The door open again and another boy with dark skin and brick coloured hair came in, "Hey ken-chan" he said as he walked over to the young boy.  
Karnage felt his jaw drop when he saw the two boys kiss, the dark skined boy lean in close and wispered "who's the hunk?" before they left giggling like school girls. "Hello big boy" a voice called from the other door, Karnage gotten a servier nose bleed from the red haired beauty standing in the doorway wearing nothing more then a racy and laced up number that was silver with gold trim, she wore gold bracelets, a pair of dark sunglasses and bunny ears, she wasn't "Big in the second stories" but that was quite all right. she was carrieing a tray with drinks on it, Karnage took a random glass and sipped it. "Quite a, how do you say, number you got on there miss..?" The girl removed her sunglasses as she lean in close, they were red and blue, "Ryouko is nice, NOW!" She put her sunglasses on, "I got to tendbar downstairs" as "she" left with a wiggle that shook her rabbit's tail Karnage was wide eyed and hyperventaliting.  
He reached over and grabbed the only mag that had real girls in it and laid down on the couch, *I need a nap, this is just a dream* he thought. "Want my number?" Ryouko said from the doorway. Please do mind the screaw ups, I had to use the tab key to keep the paragraphs from coming togather so some words might be in the wrong places. Live sucks, but there's still yoai! 


End file.
